


Retinue

by Runaround_Stu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumslut Noctis, Established Relationship, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Snowballing, poppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaround_Stu/pseuds/Runaround_Stu
Summary: Gladio knows that Ignis and Prompto are an item. He also knows they know about him and Noctis. So why can't they all have some fun together?





	Retinue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a one trick pony. (The trick is felching and snowballing. Know thyself, I guess.)
> 
> This is absolutely, 100% nothing but porn. It's not part of the headcanon of my other fics or anything, though I guess some of the characterization is similar.
> 
> It's pretty hard to write a foursome scene that flows well, I just discovered, but I hope you enjoy.

It was Gladiolus’s idea. Ignis would never have thought of it, let alone actually proposed it, but Gladio was fairly certain he would go along with it. The idea was presented bluntly as they loitered in a diner. “Hey, Iggy, so I know you and Prompto are banging.”

Ignis raised one eyebrow, seemingly unflappable. “Mhm?”

“And you guys know about me and Noct.”

“It would be hard not to.” The Prince and his Shield were in the habit of having loud, violent-sounding sex whenever they had even a modicum of privacy. “Tent canvas isn’t soundproof.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, so, what if, next time we got a hotel room, all four of us had some fun together?” Gladio crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, speaking in a low voice so the two younger men playing Justice Monsters a few feet away wouldn't hear him. He looked immensely pleased with himself.

Ignis’s other eyebrow joined the first near his hairline, but he soon composed his expression back to its typical cool mask. “That’s quite an idea,” he replied tactfully.

“Come on, Iggy,” Gladio pressed, “I've seen the way Prom looks at me when I work out, like I'm a piece of meat, and I can’t deny I'd like to get my hands on his cute little ass. Noct has mentioned thinking you're hot—”

“What? Really?”

“Really. And you can't tell me you've worked with a boy that beautiful all these years with nary an impure thought.”

Ignis glanced over at the pair of younger men, letting his gaze slide over Noctis’s body in a way he never had before, not openly. A small smirk grew on his lips, and Gladio knew immediately that he had won. Ignis had just one more point of contention. “What about you and I?”

Gladio pressed his lips together, then answered carefully. “My thought was that you and I would just have some fun with the two of them. And maybe let them have some fun together. Nothing has to happen between you and me if you’re not comfortable with it.”

Ignis nodded. “Perhaps we wait and see what we want to do in the moment?”

“That’s fine by me,” Gladio agreed.

Ignis shook his head in disbelief at what he was agreeing to. “Well, alright… So long as the Prince is truly as interested as you claim.”

“He is, I swear,” Gladio reassured him, “Just check with Prom; don’t spoil the surprise, but bring me up and see what he says.”

Ignis did so later that day, and after he had thoroughly reassured the younger man that he wouldn’t be jealous, Prompto admitted his attraction to Gladio. He was confused by the smirk and kiss that earned him from Ignis, but supposed the lack of jealousy could only be a good thing.

That night they ended up having to sleep at a haven. The tent was, as always, saturated with sexual tension as the two couples tried to pretend they were perfectly happy to lie together platonically and get some shut-eye. The next night, as the sky was beginning to turn pink, Gladio reached forward in the car and tapped Ignis on the shoulder. “Hey, the sun’s going down and we just passed a motel. Why don’t we turn back?”

Prompto whirled around in the passenger seat. “Gladio suggesting we get a room?” he exclaimed incredulously, “Are you still sick from that bee poison or something?”

Ignis was already making a U-turn. Noctis glanced over at Gladio, but didn’t comment. He wasn’t going to complain about his good luck. He caught Gladio’s eye and gave him a subtle smirk. Gladio returned the expression, less subtly. So Noctis’s guess was right—Gladio wanted a room because he was horny. That meant they would get separate rooms, and leave Ignis and Prompto to their own devices. It was going to be a good night for everyone.

Ignis parked the Regalia in the lot and the four men strode, trudged, jogged, and sauntered up to the window. Noctis got there just in time to see the worker hand a single key to Ignis.

Noctis glanced at Gladio, who said nothing. “Uh, hey,” Noctis ventured, “What about getting two rooms? You know, so we don’t have to share beds.”

Ignis was already shaking his head no when Gladio also replied. “Sorry, Princess. Not tonight. We’re a little low on funds.”

“But we did all those hunts!” Prompto exclaimed, “We must have something!”

“No arguments,” Ignis said firmly, and led the way to their room with the two younger men looking somewhat dejected. The four men tossed their bags on the floor and immediately took turns in the shower, Noctis first. After dressing again in a t-shirt and sweatpants, Noctis plopped down on the edge of the bed that was farther from the door. 

“Anyone wanna play King’s Knight?” Noctis asked the room, pulling out his phone. Prompto, second out of the shower and wearing boxers and a t-short, flung himself down on his back behind Noctis, opening the game app as well. 

Noctis and Prompto played while Ignis and Gladio showered and pulled on some casual clothes of their own. Ignis and Gladio glanced at one another. Without saying anything, they seemed to give each other a signal to go for it. Gladio walked right up to Noctis and pulled the phone out of his hands. 

“Hey, knock it off!” Noctis protested, grabbing for the phone. Gladio kept it easily out of his reach. Instead, he leaned in and kissed the Prince, which made the younger man freeze. They’d never kissed in front of the others before. He twisted his head away and was met with the sight of Ignis leaning down over the bed, pinning Prompto in place and kissing him. 

He knew the two of them were an item, of sorts, but they had all been happily pretending nothing was going on between any of them. It was all an open secret with an implicit agreement not to acknowledge it. This sudden change in MO was jarring. He heard a muffled exclamation from Prompto, and Ignis shushed him.

“What’s up with you guys?” Noctis asked. Even as he spoke, Gladio was pushing forward, forcing Noctis to lean back on his elbows.

“Relax, Noct. Everyone knows what’s going on,” Gladio rumbled, then kissed him again. Judging by the little whimpering noises Prompto was making behind him, he had given in to Ignis’s advances already. Well, if no one was going to act like this was weird, Noctis wouldn’t be the one to ruin it. He opened his mouth to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders. He felt Gladio’s lips smile against his, then he was pushed until he was completely lying down, feet still on the floor. Prompto’s blond head was just inches above his own on the bed. Gladio was grinding hard against Noctis, making him gasp softly. He tried to stifle the sounds he was making, embarrassed. Prompto either didn’t or couldn’t reign himself in. Noctis wasn’t sure exactly what Ignis did, but Prompto moaned loudly. The sound made his cock come immediately to attention, and Gladio chuckled, pressed his hip against him.

Noctis turned his head to see Ignis get back to his feet, pulling Prompto with him. Ignis gave Prompto a soft kiss, then pushed him gently to his knees. Noctis’s eyes were glued to the scene before him. Ignis pushed his lounge pants just low enough to let his erection free. He glanced at Noctis, and was seemingly encouraged by the Prince’s enraptured gaze. Noctis noticed that Ignis’s cock was large and good looking, though it didn’t compare with Gladio’s in either length or girth. Prompto seemed more than happy with it, however, as he swallowed it down eagerly. The sight of that cock sliding past his best friend’s lips made Noctis reach down and squeeze himself through his pants.

Gladio had paused to watch, too, but now he turned his attention back to Noctis. “I don’t think it’s fair for Iggy to get all the attention, do you?” he asked.

“Well, I dunno,” Noctis said, affecting a bored tone, “His cock is new to me. Yours is old and boring.”

Gladio laughed and grabbed Noctis by the hair, dragging him off the bed and to his knees beside Prompto. Prompto paused, his mouth still full of Ignis, to watch. When Gladio pulled down his pants and let his erection flop out onto Noctis’s face, Prompto’s eyes grew almost perfectly round. “Holy Six, big guy…” Prompto breathed.

Gladio smirked. “Like what you see?”

Prompto flushed a little but nodded excitedly, until Ignis guided him back to work with a gentle touch to the back of his head. Gladio was much less gentle with Noctis, taking a handful of his hair and pulling his mouth down over his cock until the Prince’s eyes were watering. Ignis whistled softly, impressed with Noctis’s capacity. 

After thrusting into Noctis’s throat a few times, Gladio pulled him away, a thick string of saliva stretching from the head of his cock to Noctis’s soft lips until it broke. “Why don’t you give Prompto some help?” Gladio suggested. Ignis glanced at Gladio, then down at Noctis. Noctis’s blue eyes met Ignis’s green. It was strange, looking up at Ignis like this, someone he thought of as a big brother or even as a parental figure. But at the same time, he wanted it. Ignis was unbelievably handsome, and the lust in his eyes was magnetic. 

Ignis made no move to encourage Noctis until the Prince had crawled closer. Prompto backed off and Noctis sucked the head of Ignis’s cock into his mouth. Only then did Ignis reach down and cradle the side of Noctis’s face in his gloved hand, breathing, “Noct… You’re beautiful.”

“Don’t be lazy, Prom,” Gladio said. He was standing there, massive cock in hand, watching, “Give us a good show.”

Prompto quickly pressed a kiss to the base of Ignis’s cock, then moved lower, sucking his balls into his mouth and lapping at the soft skin with his tongue. Ignis groaned as Noctis began to move his mouth. He took him down his throat with relative ease.

“Noct… Prom…” Ignis’s deep voice was unusually breathy, almost hesitant. Prompto was used to Ignis taking charge, and he could see how that instinct was battling his deference for his Prince. “Would you two kiss for me?”

Prompto grinned shyly and locked eyes with Noctis, who shrugged and leaned in. The light kiss deepened quickly. They closed their eyes and opened their mouths, tongues grappling messily. After a moment, Ignis slid his cock between their mouths, and both immediately started to suck and lick the firm, hot flesh.

“Fuck!” Gladio exclaimed in approval, “That’s so hot.”

“Yes, it is,” Ignis breathed. A moment later he nudged Noctis and Prompto away. “I don’t want to get ahead of myself,” he said.

“My turn,” Gladio grinned, “But first, get those clothes off each other.”

Prompto eagerly reached out and pulled Noctis’s shirt over his head, leaning in to suck at one light brown nipple until he felt it grow hard in his mouth. Noctis pulled off Prompto’s shirt, too, running his hands over the tight, lithe body underneath. He’d occasionally noticed how attractive his friend was, but never thought he would have the opportunity to act on it. They finally dropped their pants, Noctis slightly hesitantly. Prompto and Ignis either didn’t notice or carefully schooled their expressions, but a silent glance exchanged with Gladio told Noctis that he had noticed, and that Noctis would hear about it later: Noctis had the smallest dick out of all of them. Prompto resumed kissing Noctis, pressing skin to skin, but Gladio cleared his throat. “Don’t forget about me.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t let us if we wanted to.” He turned to Gladio and stroked him with one hand, tilting his head to beckon Prompto closer. Prompto seemed nervous about the task he faced. 

“Start slow,” Noctis instructed Prompto, and the blond closed his lips around the head of Gladio’s cock. Gladio grabbed him by the hair, but didn’t thrust hard like he would have with Noctis. He moved slowly, giving Prompto some leeway to pull away if he needed. Prompto stifled a gag when it pressed against the back of his throat. “Do you want to try to take it like I do?” Noctis murmured.

“I can try,” Prompto replied nervously, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Then lie down on the bed,” Gladio directed, “On your back.”

Noctis guided Prompto to lie down with his head hanging off the bed. He straddled his best friend, letting their erections rub together. “When he’s pushing in, try to relax and open your throat, like you’re going to yawn,” Noctis advised. Gladio pushed in slowly, giving Prompto time to control his gag reflex. Prompto could feel the girth stretching his throat open, and he squeezed his eyes shut and followed Noctis’s instructions. Gladio managed to slide down his throat for a moment, before Prompto suddenly pushed him away and came up coughing. They tried a few more times, until Prompto was crying from exertion and couldn’t take it anymore.

“You did a good job,” Gladio praised him. Noctis leaned in to kiss him again, licking up the drool that had run down his face in the process.

“Thanks,” Prompto replied with a little grin. He grabbed Noctis’s hips and grinded against him.

Ignis had watched the whole scene silently, stroking himself. “Gladio,” he said, a hint of command returning to his voice, “I think we should fuck them.”

Gladio grinned. It was rare to hear Ignis use vulgar language, and it was kind of a turn on. “I agree. How about Prom gets Noct ready for you?” The two younger men were not surprised at the implication of who would be fucking whom. They knew that that trade-off must have been part of the reason Gladio and Ignis had planned this.

“I would like that very much,” Ignis agreed, “Noct, bend over.” Noctis glanced at Gladio, then obeyed, getting on his knees with his cheek against the bed. “Prompto, do you want to get him ready for me with your tongue?”

“Yeah!” Prompto exclaimed, and scrambled to his knees behind Noctis. He put one hand on each cheek and squeezed appreciatively, then spread them and buried his face in his Prince’s ass. He was delighted by the shameless moans that Noctis made when he pushed his tongue inside. He could feel the muscle clench and relax as he teased it.

“The two of them are so pretty together, I could watch this all day,” Gladio commented.

“I believe I would lose my patience with simply watching long before the day was up,” Ignis replied.

“Alright, sunshine,” Gladio said, pulling a slightly disappointed Prompto away, “Your turn.” Gladio laid Prompto on his back and pushed his knees up to his ears, eliciting a gasp. Without hesitation, Gladio buried his tongue in Prompto’s ass, just like he had been doing to Noctis moments before.

Ignis didn’t start fucking Noctis right away. He wanted to taste him, too. He leaned in, breathing in his scent, then started to rim him again. “Oh, fuck, Iggy,” Noctis groaned, and the sound of his name on Noctis’s lips like that made him groan against the Prince’s ass..

Gladio was slowly working Prompto open with his tongue and fingers. He knew the boy was no virgin, but he was also pretty sure he’d never taken something his size before, and he didn’t want to hurt him too much. Prompto whined loudly as Gladio fucked him with two of his thick fingers.

Ignis couldn’t wait any longer. He stood up and looked around for his bag, but Gladio was quicker. He tossed a bottle of lube on the bed between Prompto and Noctis, as well as a smaller brown bottle. Ignis frowned at the brown bottle. “Gladio, is that amyl nitrite?”

Noctis grabbed for the bottle. “Chill, Iggy. It’s fine, and it only lasts a few seconds. I want you to fuck me, already.”

Ignis’s arousal won over his disapproval. “Alright, but if I find out you’re doing anything else…”

“We’re not,” Gladio said firmly, “No need to worry.” He went back to what he was doing, shoving two lubed fingers back into Prompto, making him squeal. 

“Wha—what are you guys talking about?” Prompto panted.

“Poppers,” Noctis said, “Here, you’re gonna want these. Sit up a little.” Prompto propped himself up on his elbows and Noctis held the open bottle under his nose. “Inhale deeply.” Prompto did as directions, wincing a little at the chemical smell. A moment later he was lying back on the bed as a pleasurable lightheaded heat washed over him. 

Gladio took the opportunity to push his cock inside the blond’s ass. Prompto cried out loudly, not even thinking of being embarrassed. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned, almost sounding like he was going to cry, “It’s fucking huge.”

“Is it good?” Gladio asked as he slowly pushed deeper.

“Fuck, yes,” Prompto gasped out.

Noctis, his ass still in the air, contorted to look back at Ignis. His face was flushed with desire. “Iggy, please,” he said, “Fuck me.”

Ignis couldn’t resist any longer, as amazing as the sight of Gladio fucking Prompto was. He pushed into Noctis gently, earning a low moan.

“Harder,” Noctis begged, “I can take it.”

Ignis slammed all the way in, his hips smacking against Noctis’s ass, and Noctis cried out in pleasure. He kept up a low, mostly indecipherable monologue of encouragement. He wanted Ignis to know he wasn’t going to hurt him. In return, Ignis grasped him by the hips and thrust roughly, overwhelmed by the fact that he was fucking  _ Prince Noctis _ and by how good his soft, hot hole felt around his cock.

Gladio had maneuvered Prompto so he was on his side and straddled one of his legs. He held the other one up, exposing Prompto to his cock. He was pounding the thin young man mercilessly, but the sounds Prompto was making and the way his cock was dripping precum made it clear that he was feeling nothing but bliss. 

Gladio glanced over at Ignis, who looked almost cute with the light sheen of sweat on his face and his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. 

“Gods, Noct,” Ignis groaned, “I’m going to come. Can I…?”

“Fuck, yes,” Noctis said, pushing back into the thrusts and squeezing around Ignis’s cock. A few hard thrusts later and Ignis was grasping Noctis’s ass in his hands, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises as he came deep inside him.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Gladio commented breathlessly, “Blondie, can I come in you, too? You feel amazing.”

Prompto whimpered out a quiet but enthusiastic, “Yeah!” Moments later he felt that huge cock twitch inside him, and heard Gladio groan as he shot his load. 

Gladio and Ignis both pulled out and reclined on the bed, finally shedding the last of their own clothing. Both were sweating and panting. Prompto was lying bonelessly on his back, and Noctis was lying next to him on his stomach.

“Hey, Prom,” Gladio murmured, “When you can move, I think you have something Noct really wants.”

Prompto turned his head toward Gladio. “Hm?” Ignis also gave him a puzzled glance.

“C’mere,” Gladio said, and helped Prompto get shakily to his knees. “Roll over, your Highness,” Gladio ordered Noctis. Gladio helped Prompto kneel over Noctis’s face, and reached out to spread his ass, looking appreciatively at the red, swollen hole. “Give him my cum.”

Prompto turned bright red. “You mean…?” He looked at Gladio, then Ignis. Ignis was looking on curiously, seeming to leave the decision to Prompto. “Noct, do you really want…?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied simply. He slid a finger inside Prompto’s slick hole, then pulled it out again and sucked it clean. 

“Alright…” Prompto said nervously, and pushed. Gladio’s cum dripped into Noctis’s open mouth with a wet sound that made Prompto feel like he might die of embarrassment. But everyone, even Ignis, seemed to think it was more arousing than funny. Noctis swiped his tongue over Prompto’s asshole, licking it clean, then Gladio let the blond relax on the bed again. Noctis reached down between his legs and stuck two fingers inside himself, gathering as much of Ignis’s cum as he could. He brought that to his mouth as well, and Ignis almost looked like he was going to pass out at the sight.

“Prom, do you wanna come?” Noctis asked. Prompto nodded fervently, and Noctis stretched out on the bed next to him, pulling Prompto onto his side and almost lazily sliding his mouth down around him. Prompto moaned softly and bucked his hips, which Noctis accommodated easily. He bobbed his head, working to get Prompto off quickly. Prompto returned the favor, wrapping his lips around Noctis’s cock which was hanging temptingly in front of his face.

“Ah, Noct, I’m gonna—” Prompto warned, but Noctis didn’t pull his mouth away. He kept sucking even as he felt Prompto’s cock jump under his tongue, and the warm fluid slide down his throat. He swallowed every bit of it, then clutched at Prompto’s thighs as he felt his own orgasm wash over him. After so much build-up, it was almost overwhelming, and he whimpered against his best friend’s hip as his whole body shuddered several times.

“Don’t swallow it, Prom,” Gladio interjected, “Let him have it.” This time, Prompto didn’t hesitate. He crawled around to face Noctis and kissed him. They parted their lips, and Prompto pushed his tongue into Noctis’s mouth, pushing Noctis’s own cum with it. Noctis swallow it and continued the kiss for a long moment, before falling back, spent, on the bed.

A little rearranging of bodies and limbs finally had Gladio and Ignis on the outsides, with Noctis and Prompto curled against them, respectively, on the inside.

“Shiva’s frozen tits,” Prompto laughed, “That was amazing.”

“I would not put it in those words,” Ignis murmured, “But yes, I agree.”

“Hell yeah, it was,” Gladio said, “Aren’t you glad I suggested it, Specs?”

“Quite,” Ignis replied.

Noctis, curled up with his head on Gladio’s chest, was already asleep, lips parted and cheeks still flushed. “Sorry guys,” Gladio said softly, “We wore His Highness out. Looks like we’re taking this bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Ignis and Gladio ended up being all no homo about it. Maybe they'll get to do something together in a sequel.


End file.
